Loco Con El WWE
by shawnsgoddess
Summary: Two girls spend their summer vacations with their older brothers (who happen to work in the WWE) and romance, wackiness, and a load of laughs ensue.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, hope to, though. All of the wrestlers belong to the people who portray them and the WWE, and Vince McMahon. This is a pure work of fiction; don't take it to be anything more or anything less than that. DancinonDreams owns Alexis. I own Veronica, and her parents (if they ever play a part in this). A/N: Co-written with DancinonDreams. Please review. Your reviews are very valuable. Also if anyone has a good title for this story please either tell us in your review or email it to either DancinonDreams or myself. Other than that, enjoy the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Twenty-year-old Alexis Copeland looked around her bedroom, running through a mental checklist. Once finished, she grabbed her two bags and walked out to the main room of the apartment that she shared with her best friend, Veronica Levy. Meeting back when they first started college, the two became fast friends and got along great.  
They both also happened to have an older brother who was a wrestler and part of the WWE.  
Dropping her bags by the door, Alexis shoved her blondish-red hair into a messy bun to keep it out of the way. "V, are you almost done? We have to leave soon." Alexis shouted out as she walked into Veronica's bedroom. There, she was greeted by the sight of her nineteen-year-old friend absently tapping a finger on her chin. " I know I'm forgetting something. I just don't know what." "Hair brush?" Alexis offered. "Got it." "Toothbrush?" "Check." "Um, ticket?" Veronica patted her pocket. "Hmm, well ya got me." Alexis sat down next to one of Veronica's open bags on her bed. Throwing her hands up, Veronica reasoned with herself. "Well, it can't be that important if I can't remember it." Zipping her bags shut, veronica grinned at her friend. "ready for fun and trouble?" "Hell Yeah! But V, one question." "Yeah?" "This time, could we possibly not almost get ourselves killed by people who we manage to piss off?" Veronica shrugged. "Worth a shot- just as long as we get all our fun and partying in." "that goes without saying.' Alexis agreed. "then let's rock and roll."  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Veronica demanded, tapping her foot. Veronica and Alexis stood in the middle of a busy airport terminal, each trying to spot their respective brothers. " I don't know, but if they don't show up soon there is gonna be a beatdown when we do find them." Alexis muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Again scanning the vast sea of faces that surrounded them, it was Veronica who finally spotted her brother and Adam slowly making their way towards them. "A, look there they are! Come on!" picking up her bags, Veronica navigated the mass of people as Alexis followed in her wake. "Scott! Scotty! Over here!" Veronica shouted. Pushing past many people, nad stepping on countless toes, Veronica walked over to her brother and Adam, leaving Alexis in her wake to apologize for the hurt toes. "About time you guys showed up." Veronica said. "Well, hello to you too sis. Glad to see you missed me." Scott deadpanned. "Yeah, whatever. I've missed you Adam." Veronica said brushing off Scott, and hugging Adam. Alexis walked over to everyone else, glaring at Veronica. "First you make me apologize for you, then you steal my brother. Ugh. So not fair." Alexis frowned. "Number one: don't frown, you'll get wrinkles." Veronica stated. "Number two: I didn't make you do anything, you did that out of your own free will. And number three: if you really want a brother, you can have mine, I've no use for him now that I'm in college." "Ahh. Now I can see why you two are best friends." Adam grinned, still not releasing Veronica. "Adam, put your hands where I can see them and slowly step away fro m the little sister." Scott said. "Aww, but Scotty, we were gonna run away and get married." Adam pouted. "Hey Scotty, didn't we do that few years ago? "Alexis asked, walking over to the food stand. "Yeah, I think we did do that." Scott said, getting a drink, before looking back and seeing veronica and Adam still standing in the same spot as before looking shocked. "We finally managed to up them." "that we did Mr. Levy, that we did." Alexis grinned, seeing that he other two were coming closer. "Scott, Alexis, is their something you'd like to tell us?" Adam said, raising an eyebrow. "No." Scott said, looking over to Alexis, who was trying not to laugh. "Hey Scotty, I'm gonna call mom, k?" Veronica said, digging out her cell phone. "K." Scott nodded, taking a sip of his water. "When should I tell her to expect her first grandchildren?" Veronica asked, looking up from dialing as her brother practically began chocking on his water. "Excuse me, WHAT?!" Scott exclaimed, absolutely shocked, he looked over to Alexis to see that she was in the same state. "Well, considering that you two have admitted to having run off and gotten married, it's only natural that you have consummated the marriage." Adam explained, heading towards the parking lot. "Unless, of course, no body gave you a talk about the birds and the bees." "Uh, how long are we gonna keep up this charade?" Alexis asked. "Long enough to freak out Jay and Chris." Veronica grinned.  
  
40 minutes later, at the hotel.  
As the group of four entered the hotel, they immediately noticed Chris (Rhyno) and Jay pacing in the front lobby. "Let's get this show o the road, people." Veronica said, firmly attaching herself to Adam's side. "You're late!" Chris and Jay stated, as soon as the others came close to them. Upon a closer inspection, the two men noticed that the girls were with the men who were not their brothers. "Anybody want to clue us in, please?" "Adam and I are planning on running away and getting married." Veronica stated, looking adoringly up at Adam. "That's wonderful, and you two?" Jay said, looking at Scott and Alexis. "We did that a few years ago." Scott said, wrapping an arm around Alexis. "Ahh, to be young and in love." Alexis said, with a fake tear in her eye. "I remember when we were like that, so many long months ago." "Don't cry, darling." Scott soothed. "You remember what the doctor said, 'the stress isn't good for the baby'." "I know." Alexis nodded. "but I'm weary from the journey, and I need nourishment. After all, I'm eating for two now." "Come, let's get you up to the room." Scott said, walking Alexis towards the elevators. "Adam, do you think we will ever be like that?" Veronica said, turning shining eyes up to Adam. "Of course." Adam said, kissing the top of Veronica's head and walking over to the elevators. "They're joking, right?" Jay asked Chris, after both couples had left. "they better be." Chris said, looking worriedly at Jay.  
  
Meanwhile, up at the room.  
  
"that was absolutely fantastic." Alexis exclaimed, plopping down in Adam's lap. "Yes, and you, with that pregnant routine." Veronica laughed. "listen girls, we have to head out to the arena now. When we get there you two have to stay in OUR dressing room at all times. Understand? You are not to leave that room, unless absolutely necessary." Scott said, looking at both girls in turn. "We understand."Alexis and Veronica nodded.  
And with that the four people set out to the arena.  
  
END Chapter 1  
  
A/N: hey people, again review. Please. Also, DancinonDreams and I are having a hard time coming up with a title for this story. So your suggestions are very welcome. And if you are planning on giving us a suggestion please also gives a name of some sort, so that if we choose your title we will be able to acknowledge you.  
Thanx,  
Shawnsgoddess 


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, hope to, though. All of the wrestlers belong to the people who portray them and the WWE, and Vince McMahon. This is a pure work of fiction; don't take it to be anything more or anything less than that. DancinonDreams owns Alexis. I own Veronica, and her parents (if they ever play a part in this). A/N: Co-written with DancinonDreams. Please review. Your reviews are very valuable. Also if anyone has a good title for this story please either tell us in your review or email it to either DancinonDreams or myself. Other than that, enjoy the story. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Sorry about the formatting ff.n has messed up my formats for the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang  
  
  
"V, are you sure this is a good idea?" Alexis asked nervously. Veronica poked her head out of the dressing room that her brother and Adam had specifically told them not to leave. "Of course not. That's why we're doing it." "Oh, ok. Just checking."  
Seeing that the coast was clear, veronica and Alexis took off like two bats out of hell while their respective brothers were out getting something. They were in search of two certain people, Veronica for Shawn Michaels and Alexis for John Cena. "Which way?" Alexis hissed her question to Veronica as they raced along the corridors. "Ah, this way." Veronica said, turning into a new hallway.  
They raced along for a couple of feet, before they noticed that both of their brothers were at the opposite end of the hall. "Shit." Both Veronica and Alexis mumbled. "Here." Alexis opened a random door and pulled Veronica inside before their brothers saw them. "Close one." Veronica muttered. "Tell me about it." Alexis responded.  
It was around this moment that both girls decided to look and see where they were. In a locker room.  
But not just anyone's locker room, they were in the locker room of Victoria and Steven Richards. The two girls looked at each other then looked back to Victoria and Steven Richards, who were looking at them rather curiously, and then back at each other. "Out of all the locker rooms in this entire arena..."Veronica started. "Quiet."  
Alexis spun around and opened the door again, back out to the hallway. Their brothers would be a lot less painful than Victoria and Richards. By this point, Scott and Adam were halfway down the hall when they noticed their sisters coming out of a very disturbing locker room that they knew was not the one that they had told them to stay in. "Awe shit." Alexis heard veronica mutter. "Come on. We ain't over yet." Alexis grabbed veronica's wrist and started to drag her in the opposite direction from that of their brothers. "They can't kill us, till they catch us. Now start running." Alexis tried to show her logic to Veronica. "I want my mommy." Veronica whined in a true three year old fashion.  
Taking off again like bats out of hell, it was now Alexis who was deciding which way to go. "Come on!" Alexis yelled back to Veronica. "This one! It can't be any worse than what you did." Veronica said as another random door was opened.  
Ducking inside, the girls slammed the door shut behind them and then proceeded to lock it. Turning back away from the door, they were greeted with the site of Chris Jericho who was in the process of changing into his infamous checkered pants. "You were saying?!" Alexis almost became irate with Veronica.  
Spinning back to the door, they proceeded to claw at it before Veronica undid the lock. Running out of the room, they both knew that they had just been traumatized for the rest of their lives. "My eyes! I can't see!" Alexis screamed out. "Fine! I'll lead then."  
Still trying to dodge their brothers, Veronica tugged on Alexis' shirt to get her to move. "But I can't see!" Alexis continued.  
Around this point Stacy wearing a "testicles" shirt walked by. "Trust me, A, you don't wanna."  
Running along more, Veronica sent a prayer heavenward that door number three, would be better than the previous two. Her prayers were answered. "Mark!" Both, Veronica and Alexis shouted.  
One very confused Dead Man looked up just in time to see the Veronica and Alexis throw themselves at him. "Oh my god! We love you! You're a saint!" Both girls were basically on top of him, trying to put as much distance between them and the door, which their brothers would soon be walking through. Now the irrational male side of Mark's brain was telling him that he had two very attractive girls on top of him, shouting that they loved him. The rational side told him that he was gonna go deaf. Prying Alexis' fingers out of his arm and trying to locate Veronica's mouth so that he could put clamp a hand over it, he tried to figure out what was going on. "What in the hell is going on?!" He felt veronica's mouth start moving again so he pressed his hand down harder. "You. Speak." Mark gestured to Alexis. "We're dead."  
When she didn't continue, Mark tried to get more info out of her. "Ok, Who's going to kill you?" "our brothers."  
As soon as the words left Alexis' mouth, the door suddenly opened. Fearing that it was their brothers, the girls climbed into the Phenom's lap in hopes he would protect them. Instead of it being Adam and Scott, there stood Chris a.k.a. Rhyno. "Chris!" Veronica squealed as she jumped into his arms. "You'll save me, won't you?" she asked desperately. She even went so far as to kiss his cheek. "Promise me you'' save me." "Umm... Veronica, doll...who exactly is it that I'm saving you from?" Chris asked. "Just...uh...Scotty." Veronica grinned innocently. "And Adam, Steven Richards, Victoria, Jericho and Mark." "All those people just for you?" Chris grinned, shifting Veronica so that she was sitting on his hip like a small child. "And Alexis too." Veronica said, trying to defend herself. "plus, you've gotten me out of worse fixes than this before. What's one last hurrah for old time's sake?"  
By now mark had Alexis' fingernails embedded in his arm. "Umm...Alexis...could you possibly remove your fingernails from my arm? ... please?" Mark asked nicely, trying to remove Alexis' nails from his arm.  
At that point Adam and Scott came into the locker room. "What the hell is going on in here?" Adam exclaimed. "Adam, how nice of you to drop by." Alexis smiled brightly. "Adam, remove your sister's nails out of my arm. She's starting to draw blood." Mark said, having given up on trying to remove said nails himself. "Hi Scotty." Veronica grinned, climbing down from her seat on Chris' hip and making her way to Alexis. When she reached her best friend she grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to the door. "Bye Scotty." She said, as she and Alexis took off at a dead run out the door.  
They continued to run down the hallway till they had to choose a direction: right or left. "A. Which way?" Veronica yelled over her shoulder. "Left, left, go left." Alexis screamed, as Veronica proceeded to turn right. "I meant your other left." "Oopsies!" Veronica grinned innocently.  
By some miracle of a chance, Alexis and Veronica opened the door to their own locker room. "How did we end up here?" Alexis asked. "And, I thought I specifically told you to turn left." "Ya know, you should be thankful for my choice of 'left', who knows, if we had turned down YOUR left we coulda ended up in 3-Minute Warnings dressing room and have been subjected to Ricco's fashion advice." Veronica calmly stated. "So the way I see it, my left is better than your left."  
The girls quieted down a little as they heard somebody coming near the room. The door opened to reveal two irate older brothers. "Didn't we specifically tell you two NOT to leave this room? "Scott asked, as Adam raised an eyebrow. "We didn't." Alexis grinned innocently. "Uh huh." Adam nodded his head. "You were here the whole time?" "Yup." Alexis grinned. "Then explain to me, please, what exactly you two were doing in Mark and Chris' locker room?" Scott said. "Well, you see, what happened was this..." Veronica began, "we went to the bathroom and we were gonna leave a behind a trail of bread crumbs, but we didn't have any breadcrumbs on us and the story was quite mordent. So on our way back we got a little lost and stopped by Mark and Chris' locker room to ask for directions. Cause unlike you men, women will stop to ask for directions, when hopelessly lost." "Veronica, sweetie, if I recall correctly, I don't believe that you can tell your right from your left very well." Scott said. "Aha! I knew it." Alexis jumped in the air. "Hey, I got us back here didn't I?" Veronica asked. "You would have gotten us even more lost if we went down your left. So ha!" "Uh girls, would you mind breaking it up for a moment?" Adam asked. "Actually we do mind!" Alexis and Veronica said at the same time. "Everybody under 21 sit down and shut up!" Scott yelled.  
Alexis and Veronica immediately dropped down to the floor. "Thank you." "Do you girls have any idea how much trouble you could have gotten yourselves into?" Adam yelled.  
Veronica began to open her mouth to answer but Adam cut her off. "you could have gotten yourselves jumped. Or...or...raped. Or killed! Do you realize this? There are some very messed up people working in this company. Do you realize what they could have done to you? Some of the guys are so full of themselves that all they think about is getting a piece of some hot ass. And you two are pretty good looking." Adam said. "Uh... Adam, don't you think you went a little overboard there?" Scott asked. "Nope." Adam said. "Girls, listen" Scott said. "We work here, we know what these guys are like, and we don't want you to get hurt." "yeah." Adam nodded, having calmed down a bit. "Believe us, we were your age once too, and we didn't like following orders, but we did and look where we are today." "I suppose they're right, V." Alexis said, turning to Veronica. "We truly have come a long way form the Ice Age." "Thanx Lexi." Adam deadpanned. "you're welcome." Alexis grinned up at her older brother. "If you two wanna walk around A LITTLE that's fine, just try not to get lost." Scott said. "So that means: don't let Veronica choose the way?" Alexis asked. "Basically." Scott nodded. "Well thanx a bunch Scotty." Veronica said. "Hey, I may not have the greatest sense of direction, but at least I can tell the difference between a man and a rodent wannabe." "I was drunk, for the last f***kin' time" Alexis exclaimed, indigently. "Girls, just be on your best behavior." Scott said. "But, we are on our best behavior." Veronica said, smiling angelically. "We're being perfect little devils." "Damn, you're right." Scott said to himself. "will I win I tell you to be on your worst behavior? " "Absolutely not." Alexis confirmed.  
At that point the locker room opened, revealing a checkered-pant Chris Jericho. "Adam, why did your sister and other person run into my locker room?" Jericho asked in his really annoying voice. "Scotty. "Veronica complained. "it called me 'and other person', beat it up." "Not now V. Go ask Chris, maybe he'll beat it up for you." Scotty said, sitting down on a bench. "Scotty, don't make me tell daddy, that you let somebody call me names." Veronica said, coming to stand next to her brother. "Yo, she's pulling the daddy factor." Adam said. "that's harsh." "Excuse me, I was talking." Jericho stated, shifting his weight onto his left leg, and doing the valley girl hand motion. "Shut up, before I shove my 5in. heel up your ass, you smelly, ugly, bad dressing, son of a bitch, ass-clown." Veronica said, getting into Jericho's face. "Hon, get away from there. I don't want dad to kill me, if you catch a terminal disease." Scott said, pulling Veronica onto his lap. "yeah and put a shirt on." Adam said, turning Alexis into his chest and hugging her close. "these girls are young and have virgin eyes, they don't need to be scared for life." "Hey, at least I'M not a no good, lying, but-ugly, assclown, 2 cent, bottom feeding, trash bag ho." Jericho said.  
Unfortunately for Jericho he didn't notice Jay Reso, Adam's best friend, and Chris (Rhyno), Scott's best friend, enter the locker room prior to his little outburst. "Who exactly were you referring to when you said you weren't a no good, lying, but-ugly, assclown, 2 cent, bottom feeding, trash bag ho? 'Cause we all know that for you that is a compliment." Chris said. "Those two little sluts." Jericho answered, pointing to Alexis and Veronica." And I am none of those things. I am 'the highlight of the night', 'the ayatollah of rock and rollah,' 'the king of the world' Chris Jericho." "Right. And I'm puff the Magic Dragon." Jay nodded. "K, guys let's kill him."  
With that the four decent men in the room began to punch and kick the butt-ugly, assclown, loser, while the girls cheered them on. While that was going on, John Cena and Shawn Michaels walked into the locker room causing the girls to stop cheering and stare at the gorgeous men. "Ah. Nothing like a good spot of violence before tea." John Cena said. "Speaking of, would you ladies care to join us for some?" Shawn said, extending an elbow. "Gladly." Veronica replied, accepting the offered elbow. "Oh hell yeah." Alexis said, joining John.  
With that the two couples left the locker room.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Please review. Submit a title. And I should have several chapters up over the next week.  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3: Of brothers and Boyfriends

Wrestling Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Never have, hope to, though. All of the wrestlers belong to the people who portray them and the WWE, and Vince McMahon. This is a pure work of fiction; don't take it to be anything more or anything less than that. DancinonDreams owns Alexis. I own Veronica, and her parents (if they ever play a part in this). A/N: Co-written with DancinonDreams. Please review. Your reviews are very valuable. Also if anyone has a good title for this story please either tell us in your review or email it to either DancinonDreams or myself. Other than that, enjoy the story. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Sorry about the formatting ff.n has messed up my formats for the story.   
  
Chapter 3: Of Brothers and Boyfriends  
  
When they finally stopped beating on the assclown, Adam and Scott suddenly realized that their sisters were not in the room...again. "They aren't missing, tell me they aren't missing. I know, I'm just gonna close my eyes, count to ten and when I open my eyes again they'll be sitting right in front of me." Scott said, closing his eyes but when he opened them again, he realized that his attempt had failed. "Why are they still not here?" "Where did they go this time?" Adam asked. "I swear, we should get them bells or something." Scott suggested. "A little investment that would go a long way." "What in the hell do you mean 'they're missing'?" jay and Chris yelled, shoving their respective best friends up against the wall. "What we mean is..." Adam said, shoving Jay off of him as Scott did the same to Chris. "They are not here. Thus, they are missing." "Our little girls, all alone, with the people that work in THIS company?" Chris said, looking wildly about him. "Alright everyone, split up. I want this place searched. Turn it inside out, up side down, whatever. Just find them." Jay said busting out a bunch of walkie-talkies. "Well don't just stand there." Chris said, placing his hands on his hips, and tapping his foot on the ground. "Hurry it up, you could all afford to lose a few pounds." "Now I understand why they like to leave so much." Scott said to Adam. "Today, people." Jay said, snapping his fingers.  
  
Meanwhile in the cafeteria...  
  
"So do you girls enjoy causing mischief around here?" Shawn asked, seating himself next to Veronica. Alexis and Veronica simply looked at Shawn, then at each other, and back at Shawn once again, before breaking into a fit of laughter. "Whatever gave you that idea?" Veronica asked regaining her breath. "Oh, I don't know. Possibly the fact that you have the weirdest people in the company, wanting to give you a good tongue lashing." Shawn laughed. "Not to mention, that just tonight you have run away from your brothers three times, I believe." "You forgot to mention that we got one guy beaten up." Alexis grinned. "That too." Shawn acknowledged. "So tell us something about yourselves." John said. "It isn't daily that we get visitors here, who just happen to be hot chicks." "You're single, right?" Alexis said incredulously. "Yes, why?" John said, looking at her questioningly. "She's single." Veronica said, leaning back as Shawn placed an arm around her shoulders. "So keep with the compliments and you've got yourself a girlfriend." "Hey. That's not fair." Alexis pouted. "There's no possible way for me to insult you." "Why not?" John looked at Alexis. "'Cause if I call her a bitch, she'll just say 'thank-you for the compliment' and if I call her any other bad name she'll tell her brother, who'll tell my brother, who'll yell at me." Alexis said, as Veronica grinned. "You forgot to mention that I know where you sleep." Veronica said, as her smile widened. "You two live together?" Shawn asked, and received positive nods from both girls. "But we still don't know anything about you two, including your names." "Ok, ok. Don't get you r panties all up in a bunch." Alexis said. "My name is Alexis Copeland. I'm twenty years old, and I'm from Toronto, Canada." "Adam's little sister. Cool. So that would make you..." John said, switching his gaze from Alexis to Veronica. "That would make me Veronica Levy. I'm nineteen years old and I'm from Jersey." Veronica smiled. "Good. Now we can say that we know the identities of the mischief makers." Shawn said, causing every one to laugh. "Well as much fun as this has been... some of us have work so I'll be seeing y'all later." John said, standing up from the table that they were all sitting around. "Alexis, if you would like, I'll take you back to your prison, I mean, brother's locker room." "Okay." Alexis laughed, and followed John out. "Wanna stay with me, in my locker room 'till my match?" Shawn asked, looking at Veronica. "Sure. I can't go back to the locker room yet, I'd probably put Scott into cardiac arrest." Veronica grinned.  
And with that, the other couple left the cafeteria.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the arena...  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Chris growled, as he stalked his elusive prey. "I'm guessing you haven't found them either?" Jay said, coming up to Chris. "However could you tell?" Chris glared. "if we were the girls, where would we be?" "Shops or food." Jay said, looking at Chris. "Cafeteria." They both said at the same time.  
When they arrived in the cafeteria, their best friends' sisters weren't there. "Hey are you two looking for Alexis and Veronica?" Paul Levesque said, from his table. "How did you know? "Jay asked as Chris asked, "Where did they go?" Paul looked confused for a moment before answering. "I've known Lexi for a while and I know what trouble she can get into. She and John went towards Adam's locker room. Veronica and Shawn went to his locker room." "Which Shawn?" Chris asked in a deadly voice, to which Paul just grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Shawn's locker room...  
  
"So, who are you wrestling tonight?" Veronica asked as she and Shawn entered his locker room. "Jericho." Shawn answered. "Get a couple of punches in for me, will 'ya?" Veronica asked with a smile. "Sure." Shawn laughed, before wincing. "What's wrong?" Veronica asked, concern showing all over her features. "Back's bothering me again." Shawn said, trying to ease up his muscles. "Come here and sit down." Veronica said, straddling one of the benches. "What now?" Shawn asked, plopping down in front of her. "Turn around so that your back is towards me, and take your shirt off." Veronica instructed, smiling as Shawn did as he was told. "Good, now, try to relax." With that Veronica began massaging Shawn's back, removing all of the kinks and knots. "Where did you learn to give such good massages?" Shawn asked. "One of my friends from Jersey decided that to become a masseuse. So she showed me a few things." Veronica smiled, and then frowned as she came to a particularly nasty knot in Shawn's back. "Lean forward a little and relax as much as you can, 'cause this is gonna hurt like hell."  
Shawn wordlessly did as he was told. As Veronica began applying pressure, Shawn began to grit his teeth. "I told you to relax. You're just making yourself more tense by gritting your teeth. And if you tense up, then I have to use more pressure, which means that you have to feel more pain than necessary." Veronica said, before grinning that her lecture made Shawn relax, and the knot in his back was gone. "Remember that next time." "What about this time?" Shawn asked, feeling like melted butter. "This time, I'm finished." Veronica said, stretching her own back. "Thank you." Shawn said as he turned around and pulled Veronica closer to him. "What are you doing?" Veronica asked, nervously. "Thanking you properly." Shawn whispered, before his lips came crashing down on Veronica's. "Well, if that's how you properly thank people than I am going to have to give you more back massages." Veronica grinned, after breaking the kiss. "You do that." Shawn said, laughing before sobering up again. "No seriously, I got something I need to ask you." "Well ask, don't be shy.' Veronica said, looking seriously at Shawn. "Will you be my girl?" Shawn asked, as he caught Veronica's eyes. "Yes, I'll be your girl." Veronica nodded, smiling. "Great." Shawn smiled, and pulled Veronica to sit up on his lap.  
  
While all of this was going on...  
  
Adam and Scott were walking down a random hallway. "How come we got stuck with devils for little sisters?" Adam asked. "How come we got such obsessed best friends?" Scott countered. "I'm starting to worry about them." "Which them?" "Who else?" "Oh." Adam said, as if he understood. "You mean Jay and Chris, right?" "Duh." Scott said, rolling his eyes and slapping his forehead.  
  
On the way to Adam's locker room...  
  
"So you're Adam's little sister?" John repeated the fact. "The one and only." Alexis nodded. Walking along silently for a few moments, John grabbed Alexis' hand and slowed his gait. "Do you have any plans for tonight after the show?" he asked. Fighting the butterflies in her stomach, Alexis managed to respond. "why do you ask?" "'Cause I just wanted to know if I could take an extremely beautiful woman such as yourself out somewhere." John smiled. "Oh, damn. Working those compliments again aren't you?" Pulling Alexis closer to him, John wrapped his arms along her waist. "Anything for you to become my girlfriend." He whispered dangerously low. Now the butterflies were definitely attacking Alexis. "Your girlfriend?" Alexis repeated, not sure if she had heard John correctly. John nodded. "Yeah, my girlfriend." Alexis could only stare at John. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" Alexis asked. "Of course." John said, as he brought his lips down to Alexis'. Coming back up for air a minute later, Alexis grinned up at John. "So you want me to be your girlfriend?" She brought up the topic from before. John nodded. "Hell yeah." She mumbled, as she and John kissed again. "What the hell is going on here?" Jay yelled, as he saw Alexis and John kiss for a third time. "Jay, what do you want?" Alexis asked, standing between John, who was now growling at Jay, and Jay, who looked like he wanted to rip John's heads off. "I want to know what in the hell you two think you are doing." Jay yelled. "Chris, I found Alexis, she probably knows where Veronica is." "Listen Jay, I can explain..." Alexis began. "What are you, her ex-boyfriend?" John interrupted. "Is he your ex- boyfriend?" "No, worse. He's my brother's psychotic best friend." Alexis groaned, hearing Chris already storming down the hallway. Listen, we gotta cover for V, 'cause if Chris is anything like she says he is, then both you AND Shawn will be dead." "Where the hell is she?" Chris yelled as he slammed John against the wall. "I'm right here, Chris. Let him go, NOW!" Veronica yelled, coming to stand a little in front of Jay. "Chris, let John go or else." Chris immediately let go of John and came up to Veronica, looking her over for any kind of marks, i.e. bruises, cuts, hickeys, etc. "Which Shawn were you with?" "Why should I tell you?" Veronica spat. "You aren't my brother, and you are NOT my father." "You're angry with me." Chris said, looking upset. "Did you think I was going to be jumping for joy, about the fact that you had one of my friends up against a wall?" Veronica said, angrily. "I'm sorry." Chris said, looking ashamed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Veronica said, in a calmer tone. "I'm sorry, John." Chris said, facing the Dr, of Thuganomics. "it's just that when it comes to Veronica, I go a little stir-crazy." "It's cool." John nodded. " 


End file.
